


Mission Fever

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Fainting, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012), Sick Character, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Tony gets sick on an Avengers mission, all hell breaks loose in a way.





	Mission Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to let it be known now, I had no clue what I was doing with the ending for this piece. And also before you all come at me in the comments, ik that Steve and Clint are being jerks but it felt right in a way. Also I'm aware that the summary for this is crappy but I didn't know how else to summarize this piece. Also I realized after finishing this that his symptoms became pretty extreme really fast but lets just say that the arc reactor speeds up how fast he gets sick, shall we?

Why, out of all the times Tony could have been sick, did it have to be on one of the _longest_ missions ever in the history of missions?

The Avengers had been called out, in what was _supposed_ to be a short mission, to deal with some robots terrorizing citizens in Seattle. But after they had finished in Seattle they were sent to deal with more of the same robots, just this time in some city in Scotland. This pattern continued, each time they defeated the robots in one place, they magically popped up somewhere else, leaving no down time for the team.

This constant movement was beginning to take a toll on everyone, leaving them all exhausted.

Tony could feel himself coming down with something bad. His head had the faint wisps of the beginning of a headache, and his throat had an annoying tickle.

“We should touch down by morning.” Steve announced, returning from the front to look at his fellow Avengers. “Until then, everyone should get some sleep, God knows we all need it.”

There was a murmur of agreement as everyone staked out their spots on the quinjet. Clint was up front piloting with Natasha curled up next to him in the copilot seat. Thor was on one of the benches, leaning back against the wall. Steve sat down across from Thor, resting his head in his hands, elbows propped up on his knees. Bruce, the lucky bastard, had a cot he typically used after battle to rest post-Hulk, which he laid down in.

Leaving Tony in the small side hanger that doubled as his little workshop for suit repairs. He sat on the floor, his back against the wall and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep. But his body had other ideas, instead ramping up the pain in his head to a full headache. Sighing dramatically, Tony peeled his eyes open again and went over to the drawer where the painkillers were kept. Except he quickly found that the drawer was completely empty.

“Hey- “Tony broke off, coughing. “Does anyone have any meds?”

“Meds?” Thor questioned, confused.

“Yeah, meds. Medicine, like Advil, ibuprofen…” Tony explained, fiddling with his hands as he spoke.

“Why?” Steve inquired, studying Tony skeptically.

“Well, you see, I have a headache and a slight cough.” Tony divulged. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Just go to sleep Stark.” Clint instructed, dismissively.

Tony stared at the back of the pilot’s seat for a moment in surprise, before retreating back to his corner. Sure, he hadn’t expected anyone to have anything, but to get dismissed like that, by Barton of all people? That was a definite surprise. Sitting back down in his spot and leaning once again against the wall, Tony closed his eyes. He knew that he needed sleep, after all his headache was probably from lack of sleep. Or at least he assumed, but it was a safe assumption. But for no lack of trying, he could just not fall asleep.

It was almost as if his body didn’t want him to sleep. His head pounded, and he could feel himself getting congested, the tickle in his throat growing worse by the second.

With no other options, Tony lay there, eyes closed, trying to fall asleep despite everything keeping him awake.

\---------------

“Alright everyone up, we should be landing in twenty.” Steve announced.

Tony peeled his eyes open gingerly, the bright lights of the quinjet attacking his eyes. He had gotten fifteen minutes of sleep, at most, and could feel it in his body. Everything ached. His head felt as though it was splitting in two, his nose was congested. And he was cold, no, freezing. Shivers racked his body as he stood up making his way onto the bench next to Steve.

Steve gave him a look up and down, eyes widening in alarm. “Stark, are you ok?” He inquired, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“M’fine.” Tony mumbled. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

He jumped as something touched his forehead, ripping his eyes open and swatting away what was apparently a hand. Following the hand back to its body, Tony noticed that Bruce had crouched down beside him, wearing the same worried expression as Steve. “No, you’re not.” Bruce said. “You definitely have a fever there Tony, you’re burning up.”

“M’fine.” Tony repeated, slightly more exasperated. “Let’s just get this mission over with and go home.”

Natasha got up from her chair and moved to sit on the bench next to Tony. “Подсолнечника, you’re sick, it’s not safe to pilot the suit.”

“I said I’m fine!” Tony exploded, jumping up and stomping back to his corner. Suddenly everything began to sway sickeningly as Tony’s vision doubled, then tripled and it continued to rotate. His bones turned to jelly as he fell to the floor, everything fading away into darkness.

\---------------

When Tony awoke, he had no clue where he was, and no memory of getting there. Carefully opening his eyes, he looked around, his eyes landing on the redhead assassin lounging in a chair beside him. “Nat?” Tony asked, his voice rough and scratchy.

Natasha met his eyes and sat up, leaning towards him. “You’re awake, how are you feeling?”

“Ugh.” Tony groaned, closing his eyes again. He felt like crap. His head still hurt like hell and his nose was congested.

A thought popped into his head and he opened his eyes again, turning to face her. “What happened?”

“You had a fever of 104 and then you fainted when we tried to convince you that you were sick.” Bruce said flatly, walking into the room.

“And the others?” Tony asked.

“Off fighting the robots. After you fainted we split up, Fury sent them another quinjet while we brought you back to the tower.”

So _that’s_ why the room seemed familiar.

The room stayed quiet for a few minutes until Bruce broke the silence. “Tony why did you let it get this bad? Why not get help from someone?”

“Well, I did.” Tony informed him, matter of factly. “I asked if anyone had meds last night and was dismissed by America’s righteous man and Katniss.”

“They don’t count. And I’ve already had a discussion with them.” Bruce spat, his face tinting green. Natasha gave him a soothing look and stroked his arm.

“But really Железный человек, we just want to help you. Tell _us_ next time.” Natasha said, gazing at Tony.

“Ok.” Tony agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more fantabulous content like this check out my tumblr @ groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
